


Memories and Flashbacks

by Cold_Arrow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Army, Bundeswehr, Colonel Wolf - Freeform, F/M, Luftwaffe, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Arrow/pseuds/Cold_Arrow
Summary: [...] That Lisa of all people would go to the army … Girl, I always knew you've had big balls.Your brother Frederick is more like your father, the famous star architect Rudolf Wolf. A magnificent boy, our Frederick: tall, slim, eloquent. The colonel nodded. A thoroughly charming wimp in a tailor-made suit. But then, it’s always good to have a lawyer in the family. Colonel Wolf was a pragmatic thinking man.He snorted and stared at the empty screen in front of him. A few months ago, Lisa's patrol team had been shot together at the border [...]





	Memories and Flashbacks

Colonel Wolf stood at the observation window in the officers mess hall and sipped his coffee. Below, Lieutenant Lisa Wolf chased the new recruits across the parade ground. They ran like chickens from the red she wolf.

The cafeteria still smelled of fresh interior work. Modern and bright it stood in pleasant contrast to the adjacent lounge which during the reconstruction of the complex had been skillfully preserved in the style of a gentlemen’s club. They had repaired the parquet floor, kept the dark wood bookshelves and old leather armchairs: a bit pompous, a bit timeworn. In his opinion, the young architect had done a marvelous job of keeping the classic ambience during the necessary modernization process.

Colonel Wolf winced when he saw a young recruit fumble with his G36 rifle. Lieutenant Wolf saw it too and jumped at the recruit, giving him shit.

He sighed. He had never wanted Lisa, the daughter of his younger brother Rudolf, to join the military. Well, perhaps as a clerk in an office, but, damn it, not as a lieutenant of a tactical reconnaissance unit in the army.

Somehow Lisa had always been quite different than other children, he recalled.

"I have figured it all out," declared Lisa one day.

_Uh-ha _… Uncle Lucius had thought. "Do all six-year-olds talk like that," he had grumbled perplexed. He had no experience with that.

"Not really," the nanny had said, struggling to clean Lisa's dirty face with a handkerchief. "Unless one's name is Lisa Wolf," she added dryly.

The nanny's name was Maria Gomez, and she had a buxom figure. He liked that. She had big tits, too. Would she, maybe, let him have a go on those?

Below, the last recruit disappeared into the barracks. Colonel Wolf turned around and went back to his office. On his way through, he growled at his secretary, Lance Corporal Marc Schneider. The young corporal jumped from his chair, saluted and watched nervously as his superior disappeared into his office.

Just before the door closed, Wolf turned his face and gave Schneider his “impending doom” grimace. Then he went over to his desk and dropped into the armchair. He closed his eyes briefly, squeezed the bridge of his nose between thumb and index finger and shook his head. He always knew army life and family did not mix well. That had always been his firm conviction.

That Lisa of all people would go to the army_ …_ _Girl, I always knew you've had big balls. Your brother Frederick is more like your father, the famous star architect Rudolf Wolf. A magnificent boy, our Frederick: tall, slim, eloquent._ The colonel nodded. _A thoroughly charming wimp in a tailor-made suit. But then, it’s always good to have a lawyer in the family._ Colonel Wolf was a pragmatic thinking man. He snorted and stared at the empty screen in front of him. A few months ago, Lisa's patrol team had been shot together at the border. Lisa and one other member of her team were badly wounded that they needed to be flown out immediately. The others got away with minor injuries. 

_Damn it, I don't want to go through this again_. He'd been sitting in his office all day watching the approach of the Luftwaffe medevac on the screen. Every few minutes he’d called up their approach data. Never before had he felt so helpless. He’d even started a huge fight because he also demanded the confidential medical status reports. 

_Girl, on the first damn occasion I have you’ll be transferred to the office of the intelligence corps_, he’d sworn at the time. The first argument they had had about it was when Lisa was still in the hospital. The Wolf’s yelled at each other until private Wieczorek in the next room awoke from his coma and the alarmed medical staff called the guards. 

~ End ~


End file.
